formel1fandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Byggxx
Hi, Formel-1 freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Großer Preis von Belgien 1950. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Avatar (Diskussion) 15:06, 17. Aug. 2009 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:27, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Brauchst du Hilfe? Hallo Byggxx, ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich bin soeben auf dein Wiki gestoßen und es gefällt mir! Du hast einige schöne Bilder auf der Hauptseite - aber leider fehlt noch ein passender Skin und ein Logo. Ich würde dir daher anbieten, ein Logo und einen Skin für dich zu erstellen. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne verwenden würdest? Desweiteren würde ich dir gerne etwas mit deinem Wiki helfen, zum Beispiel mit einer Erweiterung. Die Top 10-Listen würden sich meiner Meinung nach hier sehr gut machen. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese für dich freischalten lassen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Maximilian (talk) 19:03, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Unterstützungsangebot Hallo Byggxx, ich möchte mich bei dir mal kurz vorstellen. Ich bin der Micha aka ElBosso von Wikia und so etwas wie zuständig für Wikis bei Wikia, die unter die Sparte Lifestyle fallen. Ich möchte dir gerne anbieten, die Hauptseite des Wikis ein bisschen umzubauen, da sie aktuell ein wenig mit einer Werbeeinblendung kollidiert und es dafür die Spalten-Formatierungs-Tags gibt, um weiterhin ein konsistentes Seitenlayout gewährleisten zu können. Falls du nichts dagegen haben solltest, könnte ich dir die Seite ggfs. auch ein wenig aufpeppen. Ebenfalls vorstellen könnte ich mir einen netten Hintergrund und ein Logo für das Wiki (dieses Teil oben links auf jeder Seite, welches aktuell nur ein Schriftzug ist). Gib mir einfach mal Bescheid, was du davon hältst oder auch gerne wenn du komplett andere Vorstellungen hast. Falls es sonst irgendetwas geben sollt, womit ich behilflich sein kann und/oder du irgendwelche Fragen hast, lass es mich einfach wissen :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:55, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Byggxx, :nur um das klarzustellen: Für Otto Normalbenutzer sieht die Hauptseite aktuell so aus, sprich der Inhalt wird durch die Werbebox komplett nach unten gedruckt bzw. überlagert bestimmte Teile. Mit den bereits oben erwähnten Spalten-Formatierungs-Tags kann man dies zumindest für die linke Spalte unterbinden, die im Zuge des Darwin-Projektes auch noch größer wird. Ich wollte dich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen und wenn das der Fall gewesen ist, dann tut es mir Leid. Das war ja unter anderem auch der Grund, weshalb ich dich vor über einem Monat in dieser Sache angeschrieben und nach deiner Meinung gefragt habe ;) :Ich möchte dir natürlich nichts aufzwingen, würde aber gerne mit dir zusammenarbeiten wollen, um die Hauptseite möglichst ansprechend in das zweispaltige Layout zu packen. Wenn du konkrete Vorschläge hast, wie du dir es möglicherweise vorstellst oder aber auch wie es auf jeden Fall nicht werden sollte, dann gib mir doch bitte Bescheid. Ich bin kein automatisierter Roboter und über Feedback sehr dankbar ;) :Gruß :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 08:48, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Dass die Hauptseite so entstellt ist, ist natürlich kein Zustand, da gebe ich dir in vollem Umfang recht. Wäre es alternativ zu dem von dir kreierten Vorschlag möglich, die Kopfzeile zu schmälern und dafür nach unten zu verlängern, indem man die Plakate der Rennen unter dem Logo und Schriftzug einfügt (die "weiße" Fläche auf dem Foto? --byggxx (Diskussion) 16:10, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Alles klar, habe die Hauptseite mal entsprechend deinem Vorschlag angepasst. Soweit zufrieden? :) :::Gehe ich dann auch recht in der Annahme, dass du sonst keine Veränderungen auf der Hauptseite haben möchtest, wie sagen wir bspw. eine "grafischere" Gestaltung, natürlich ohne irgendwelche der aktuellen Links, unter den Teppich zu kehren. Falls doch, würde ich dir gerne demnächst mal noch einen Vorschlag unterbreiten (natürlich ohne gleich die Hauptseite ungefragt umzugestalten ;) :::Gruß :::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:38, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC)